The guys next door
by WrittenDestiny7
Summary: Two sisters move into a city and new apartment so they can get away from their past and a bad person from it. When they meet the guys next door will they fall in love again or will their past haunt them? John/Torrie Cody/Kelly maybe Ted/Maryse and Randy/Stacy
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys im back! Im sorry I haven't been writing recently blame it on revision and exams and writers block. But me and my sister (she helps me write :D) sat down and came with up with this fic so enjoy!

'Kels help me sort out the kitchen!' screamed Torrie, she had just finished unpacking the boxes for her bedroom and she needed help with the kitchen.

'Just because you've finished your bedroom doesn't mean I have!' screamed Kelly back

Torrie stormed out the kitchen area and went to help her younger sister, they had recently bought an apartment together. It wasn't much and it needed a bit of touching up before they could call it home, but it was a start. They had always wanted to move in together, ever since they were little but she remembered the fantasy as them living in a castle with their handsome princes but that never happened. So they bought a small apartment, the neighbourhood was good and it wasn't a castle but it would do.

'Kels hurry up mom and dad said they were going to come and see how we are coping!' said Torrie getting impatient with her little sister.

'Okay I'm going as fast as I can im only little,' Kelly whined.

'Not really your only 3 years younger than me, also we have to bake cookies for the neighbours,' said Torrie.

'Aren't they supposed to bake cookies for us?' Kelly asked a little confused.

'Well yeah but I thought we could make a good first impression' Torrie shrugged, helping Kelly put her clothes in her wardrobe.

A piece of clothing caught Torries eyes and she picked it up.

'You still have this' she asked her sister softly indicating to the T shirt

'Well I'm not going throw it out it's the only thing I have left of him, and it helps me sleep like he is still here with me,' said Kelly with a tear appearing.

Torrie couldn't bear to see her little sister like this she hugged her sister but she pushed away.

'Its ok, I don't have to cry anymore, I don't want to cry anymore' she said forcing a smile on her face.

Torrie wanted to cry for her but she respected the wish and decided to change the subject.

'Mom and dad are coming to see if we've settled down' said Torrie getting off the bed and picking up the boxes on the floor.

'Oh are they bringing Chloe?' asked Kelly

'Yeah' said Torrie, Chloe was Torries 5 year old daughter

'They also want to know what we're going to do about rent.' Torrie said tying her hair up. Torrie always tyed her hair back when she got stressed so Kelly knew she had to say something comforting.

'Look don't worry about money im still working' said Kelly

'Yeah, but should I get a job?' asked Torrie, doing the maths in her head, Kelly was a beautician so she didn't get that much and Torrie didn't have a job because she was a full time mother.

'Tor calm down moneys not a problem and daddy said that if we ever have any money problems then he will give me…. us some,' Kelly said giggling.

'Yeah but Kels we have to be independent not asking for dads money' she sighed. Kelly was a daddys girl and she was more of a mothers girls.

'But if he wants to help then he can and can you handle a job and being a mother?' asked Kelly

'Im sure I can Chloe is old enough now right?' she stated.

'Yeah but where would you get a job?' asked Kelly

'I don't know…look can we just get this place sorted and then we think about money and jobs and stuff, ok?' said Torrie.

'Ok' said Kelly following her sister out of her bedroom and into the main living room.

'Ohh answer the door, they're here' said Kelly running towards the door.

Kelly answered the door and she was greeted by her 5 year old niece hugging her knees.

'Aunty Kelly! I missed you' she screamed

'Oh, I missed you too baby' she said picking her up. She looked just like Torrie, same hair, same facial expressions, but she had his eyes.

'Hey Coco, I missed you' said Torrie, taking her daughter out of Kelly's arms, Coco was a nickname Torrie had for Chloe.

'I missed you too mommy' she said.

'Aww babe I missed you too,' Torrie said, holding her daughter not wanting to let her go.

'Hi baby,' Torries dad said stretching his arms wanting a hug In return.

'Hi dad,' Torrie said giving her a dad a warming hug.

'DADDY!' Kelly screamed running up to her dad and giving him the biggest hug ever.

'Kelly I missed you sweetie,' said her dad.

'I missed you too daddy, come and see my bedroom' said Kelly taking the hand of her father to go and see her bedroom.

'Hi sweetie' said Torries mom, giving her a hug.

'Hi mom' said Torrie

'So have you got everything sorted out?' she asked

'Yeah we've just got to touch up the place but its nothing we cant handle' said Torrie smiling, she was a very positive person it was her personality, and she certainly knew how to plaster on a fake smile.

'Good, im so proud of you Torrie, looking after a child alone and your sister' she said chuckling

'Well if I don't who will?' she giggled.

'MOMMY!' said Kelly coming out of her room and jumping on her mother

'Oh, Kelly hi sweetie' said her mother.

'Well it seems like your coping well and you have everything sorted' said their mother.

'Yeah and remember if you need anything just ask' said their dad.

'We will' they said in unison.

When they left Kelly and Torrie were looking outside the window, the apartment had the greatest view of the city of Manhattan.

'Well its no castle but I love it all the same' Kelly said breaking the silence.

'Yeah…' said Torrie.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating lately but my grandma just came out of hospital so… anyway here's the 2nd chapter…

'Cody, you have to tidy up in here,' said John walking into Cody's room.

'Ughh you sound like my mom,' Cody whined.

John picked up a dirty top and threw it at Cody chuckling whilst he did.

'Heyy I have been looking for this..' Cody said smiling.

'Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, you know the neighbours next door we have to go and see them,' said John.

'Why can't they come here and meet us?' Cody cried.

'Cody hurry up!' John said getting a little bit impatient.

'Okay dad,' Cody said.

'Cody im not joking I have to go work in the morning,' John said.

'Yeah well so do I,' Cody said stubbornly.

'Yeah but I'm a teacher your just a personal trainer at a gym.' John said.

'You're a P.E teacher and that doesn't matter!' Cody said putting his point across.

'Well P.E helped your job didn't it?' John said.

…

'PING!' The oven beeped.

'The brownies are done,' Torrie squealed.

'Torrie calm do…. You made brownies!' Kelly said suddenly getting happy.

'When they cool down we can give it to the neighbours.' Torrie said

'So were not going to eat them?' Kelly asked frowning

'No' Torrie said washing up

'We don't even know the neighbours why do we have to give them brownies?' Kelly mumbled, she was very upset she didn't get any brownies.

'Excuse me?' asked Torrie

'Nothing'

'Mommy can I have a brownie?' asked Chloe

'Of course honey' said Torrie drying her hands and picking up a warm brownie

'Ok that's not fair how come she gets a brownie!' Kelly cried standing up

'Kelly sit down and stop being a child, I thought you were watching your figure' Torrie said

'I was but todays my cheat day' she said sitting back down and snuggling in the huge blanket. It was a lot colder than they were used to because they used to live in Florida, the sunshine state, but now they had moved to Manhattan it was colder than they expected.

'Everyday is your cheat day' Torrie said rolling her eyes

'Shut up' she said

Both sisters giggled, they argued a lot but they could always count on each other.

There was a knock at the door.

'Kelly could you answer the door please?' asked Torrie cleaning the work surface

'No your right next to the door, and who could be coming to see us we don't know anyone who lives in Manhattan?' said Kelly

'Fine I'll answer it' said Torrie groaning

'Hi' she said answering the door with her usual warming smile.

'Hi, im John Cena' said John

'Oh hi, im Torrie' she answered

'This is my roommate and best friend Cody' he said

'Yeah I can talk John' Cody said rolling his eyes

'Hi Cody' said Torrie giggling

'We live next door and we realised you were new so we thought we would come over' said John, still not being able to take his eyes off Torrie, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

'Oh do you want to come in' she said

'Yeah'

'I live with my sister Kelly and my daughter Chloe,' she said.

'Aww she's looks like a princess,' said John smiling at Chloe, showing off his dimples.

Chloe giggled and suddenly turned shy.

'Kelly stop being rude and meet the neighbours' Torrie

'Urgh, hi I'm Kelly' she said

'Hi im John, John Cena' he said again showing off his dimples

'Im Cody' he said

'Kelly' she said

'Cody'

'Yeah I know' she giggled

'Oh yeah,' he said still not taking his eyes off her.

'Okay' said Torrie smirking as she invited John to sit down

'We were going to come over to yours, I just made brownies' Torrie said.

'WHERE!' Cody said getting happy as soon as he heard brownies.

John gave Cody a sudden glare and Cody suddenly realised what he did.

'Opps I mean oh thank you im not hungry,' Cody said a little embarrassed

Kelly giggled

'Well im going to get them anyway' said Torrie trying not to laugh

'So where are you girls from?' asked John

'We are from Florida' answered Kelly

'Why did you move?' asked John

'John what are we playing 20 questions leave her alone' said Cody

'Shut up!' he replied

'No it's ok, we moved because we just wanted a change in scenery' said Kelly

'Oh so what do you do?' asked Cody

'Ermm im a beautician and Torrie is a full time mother' said Kelly

'Nice I'm a personal trainer at a gym,' said Cody indicating his big muscles.

'Wow, nice muscles,' said Kelly realising that Cody was trying to get her to look at his muscles.

'I'm a P.E teacher at a school,' said John.

'What school do you work at?' Torrie asked

'The one down the road,' John answered.

'Really, no way,' Torrie said shocked.

'Why,' John asked confused

'Chloe goes to that school,' Torrie said surprised.

'No way, you'd have to look out for me,' John said looking at Chloe.

'Ok can you be my teacher?' she asked, she has really taken a shine to John.

'Ermm maybe im not sure' he said trying not to get the little girls hopes up

'What about Chloe's father?' asked John

Torrie and Kelly gave each other an awkward glance, 'Err we're not together' she said awkwardly giggling

'Oh, sorry' said John staring at the floor

'No no its ok' she said

'Ermm look we should go but if you girlies ever need anything just ask' said John, smiling showing his adorable dimples again, making Torrie blush.

'Sure and thanks' she said

…..

Ok that's Chapter 2 thanks for all your reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Ok ok you can hate me I understand I haven't been updating because Christmas shopping and I stayed a week with my Grandma to look after her so… okay I eint gonna talk a lot now heres the next chapter…

'Yeah they just moved, there really nice' said Cody

'Oh yeah nice as in nice to you or nice to look at' said Maryse, his bosses wife and also his good friend.

'Ha no one of them has a daughter but the other one…'

'You like?' said the French Canadian, she could read Cody like a book

'No! I barely know her, so how can I like her?' he said getting frustrated, Maryse knew him too well

'Well you know what people say Cody, before you taste the food, your eyes do the eating first' said Maryse raising her eyebrows

'I've never heard anyone say that, and you're referring her to food?' he asked a little confused

'What are you doing, I don't pay you to sit around talking to my wife' said his boss, Ted Dibiase

'Shut up Ted' said Cody throwing a towel at Ted

'Seriously what are you talking about?' he asked hugging his wife of 3 years

'Cody has a crush' said Maryse barely able to hold it in

'Ohh Cody has a crush' said Ted getting just as excited as Maryse

'Stop it your both as bad as each other!' said Cody walking away

…..

'Yeah so they are really nice and pretty…' John said to his colleague Randy Orton

'John you have been talking about your new neighbours for 2 hours especially the oldest one with the kid,' said Randy starting to think that he might have a bit of a crush

Well it's just interesting to meet new people' said John blushing a little

'Yeah new people' said Randy eyebrows raised

'Any ways how Stace?' he asked desperately trying to change the subject

'She's fine just a little hormonal, y'know with the baby and stuff' he replied

'Yeah, how many months is she now?'

'She's about 6 months' said Randy

'Ohh its getting closer you're going to be a daddy!' said John, giving Randy a friendly punch

'Shut up you have a crush on your new neighbours' he replied

'Wha… omg Randy I cant believe you just said that' said John

'Shut up, mahn someone had to tell you, you haven't stopped talking about them all day' he said with the most goofiest smile on his face

'I don't, will you shut…I don't have a crush on my new neighbour' said John still not getting over what Randy just said.

'Yep, you keep telling yourself that, and when you realise you do come back and then talk to me' Randy said as he walked away chuckling

'I don't have a crush on my new neighbour…' said John just standing there just as gobsmacked as he was when Randy first came out with that ridiculous comment…or was it?

…..

'Come on Coco you have to get up and go to school' said Torrie, her daughter didn't want to wake up and go to school

'No, mommy im not going to school today' said Chloe burying her head in her pink peppa pig pillow

'Oh really, why?' asked Torrie, eyebrows raised

'Because I have to stay at home, because when the princess comes to take me to the castle, I won't be here and she will leave without me' said Chloe

'Well im sure the princess will understand that you've gone to school and she'll come back when you've finished school' said Torrie

'Ha wow she's exactly like you!' said Kelly

'No I used to like going to school' said Torrie

'Yeah you were a little nerd' said Kelly ruffling her older sisters hair

'Stop it and can you help me get her up' said Torrie, slapping her off

'Whatever, Coco if you get up now after school I will take you to McDonalds,' said Kelly raising the little girls hope

'Okay,' said Chloe jumping out of her bed and running into the bathroom

'Aww Kels that's really sweet you're going to take your niece to McDon…' said Torrie, who was interrupted by her younger sister

'Right when you take her to McDonalds tell her I was thinking of her,' said Kelly

'What you're not going to take her?' said Torrie

'I cant I have to go to the beauty parlour,' Kelly said

'Kels you cant tell a child your going to take them somewhere and not take them' said Torrie, rolling her eyes

'Well she got up didn't she? And don't roll your eyes at me' she said

'No tell her your not going to take her' Torrie said sternly

'Fine I'll tell your daughter I cant take her because I have to work to get money and pay rent because you don't have a job and…'

'Fine fine! I'll take her' said Torrie, snapping

'Great!' she said, walking off, it was good because a friend of Kelly's had a beauty parlour and she was on maternity leave and needed someone to take care of it, so she asked Kelly and gave her a full time job

'So what did you think of the neighbours?' asked Torrie following her sister into the kitchen area

'Ermm they were ok and they seem nice don't they?' she stated

'Yeah' said Torrie

'Still thinking about John?' asked Kelly

'No!' said Torrie shocked her sister would even come out with something like that

'Oh face it, you have a crush on him' said Kelly, getting excited

'No I don't and what about you and Cody?' she asked

'What about me and Cody?' she asked raising her eyebrows

'Ermm, don't act like that with me miss I haven't seen you blush so much since you met…' Torrie stopped

'Sorry, honey'

'Its ok' Kelly replied smiling while a tear fell from her eye


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews loving 'em! ;D I have to apologise about not updating very quickly, but because of Christmas and the fact that this story is kinda not planned out its taking long… but heres chapter 4…

…..

'Yeah and I saw John and he said hello to me' said Chloe as her and Torrie walked into their apartment.

'That's great, you really like John don't you?' she said

'Yeah he's funny he was playing outside with us at break' she said throwing her coat and bag on the floor.

'He was?' Torrie giggled, as she picked up her daughters coat and bag.

'Yeah'

Torrie sat down, as she thought about John Cena; she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. It scared her that she was thinking of him. She had not had good luck in her relationships, her last relationship had left her broke, and with his child. Thank god her sister had taken her in. She probably wouldn't be anywhere without her, but then Torrie had to introduce Kelly to him and then…

…..

Kelly walked out of the beauty parlour; she was on her phone and not looking at the road. As she was about to cross, she felt someone grab her by the waist and pull her back on the street.

'You should watch where you're going' said Cody

'Oh my, I wasn't looking and…'

'and I saved your life?'

'Yep, thank you' she said

'No problem, when we said ask for anything I didn't mean ask me to save your life' he said smiled

'Im not used to this we used to live right next to the beach and there kinda never used to be any cars around so we just used to like walk in the road.' She explained

'Well you have to get used to it otherwise you're gonna get run over and i…' he stopped and realised what he was about to say

'And you…?' she asked

'And Torrie, probably wouldn't want you to get run over' he said avoiding eye contact

'Yeah Torrie' she said as she felt herself blushing

'So, ummhh where you heading?' He asked desperately trying to change the subject

'Home' she replied

'Right, well I'll walk you home and make sure you don't run in to any cars again' he teased

'Shut up' she said

'So I was thinking, maybe, like you'd want to go out sometime, like to eat with me?' he asked, what was he doing? He'd asked girls out before but that was pathetic…

'Like a date?' she asked

'Yeah' he said as they got to their apartments

'Errr, I don't know' she said?'

'I know this great italia…wait what?' he asked shocked, most no wait all girls he had asked out before always said yes

'Look, its not you ok its me ok don't feel bad I like you and all but I just can't' she said quickly

'Wait…'

But she had already walked into her apartment and slammed the door.

He was really confused.

…..

Kelly walked into the apartment.

'Babe what happened?' asked Torrie standing up when she saw her sister walk in with tears running down her face.

'Cody just asked me out' she said, hugging her sister

'So why are you crying?' she said, getting worried and not happy like a normal sister would

'Because, I can't' she said crying harder into her sisters shoulder

Torrie then realised what she was crying about.

'Babe you have to get over him…its been 2 years and…'

'Get over him?!' she shouted

'Ok Kels don't shout' said Torrie keeping calm

'Get over him? I loved him ok? We were going to get married and…'

'Well its better you didn't you were 21, and you didn't know what you were doing..'

'So it was better that he died?' she interrupted, with no emotion in her voice

'No honey I never said that…' Torrie said, she had really dug herself deep in it this time

'So what did you mean to say?'

'Ok babe calm down your clearly angry and I can't talk to you when you're angry'

'It was your fault he's gone' Kelly said staring at her

'Kelly Marie Wilson, you didn't mean to say that' said Torrie, tears now forming in her eyes

'It is, if you never introduced us to him, that monster, Punk would still be alive and we would be living together with kids and…' she shouted as she broke down

'Well how do you think I feel,' Torrie shouted back

'What,' said Kelly

'I also lost my boyfriend and I got stuck with his child, was I just magically supposed to be able to look after her and myself?' Torrie asked Kelly

'Well he is still alive unfortunately,' screamed Kelly

'No one deserves to die, you can't say that you hope he is dies, said Torrie

'He killed a man, he deserves to die,' said Kelly

'Why are you taking it out on me, Chloe doesn't have a father because he is in prison and my life is hard too'

'What you're not telling me you still love him?' she said in disgust

'Of course I do, he is the father of my child and im not going to stand here and let you say you wish he was dead'

'Oh my gosh, I can't even believe you just said that' she said laughing hysterically

'Look Kels…'

'No don't…' she said as she walked out the door

…..


	5. Chapter 5

The reviews are awesommee..i love all you guys I know I say this a lot but it keeps me going on completing the story anyways I hope your enjoying it? Sorry if I upset anyone making CM Punk dead…and I need some help I don't know who to put as Torries bad boyfriend it can anyone you want… thanks anyways heres chapter 5

…..

Kelly didn't know what to do. She couldn't go back to her apartment, not after what happened. She didn't know anyone in this city. She was alone. But she did know someone, so she had to go because she couldn't stay outside in the night.

…..

Torrie was worried sick, she didn't know what to do. She couldn't call because Kelly being Kelly had forgotten her phone, she couldn't go looking because she had Chloe… but she could give Chloe to John he'd look after her right?

…..

John answered the door, to a very worried Torrie

'John, please can you do me a favour?' she said frantically walking into the apartment

'Yeah sure, but do me a favour first? Calm down' he said not really knowing what to do when Torrie was pacing up and down the apartment

'Okay im calm, listen can you look after Chloe please?' she asked

'Err sure how come?' he asked

'Look it's a long story ok, but me and Kelly had an argument and she walked off, and I have to find her because she doesn't know anyone here and it all going to be my fault if something happens to her' cried Torrie, letting her tears fall too easily

'Oh, Torrie don't cry, look im sure the argument wasn't that bad…' John seriously didn't know what to do, he couldn't handle crying girls and he was feeling a little awkward because he didn't know whether to hug her or not

'Look please look after her, shes already eaten so she wont want anything and her bedtime is 8:30, I'll try and be back before 10' Torrie stressed, she was thinking of a million different things

'Ok, got it you go and look for her' said John

'Thank you John, seriously you've been a great help' said Torrie, before she walked out the door

'Coco, look I have to go out for a bit so you have to stay with John' said Torrie

'Why? Where are you going?' asked Chloe

'I just have to do something, but you don't mind staying with John do you?' she asked, tying her hair back

'No' she replied giving her mother a hug

'Awwhhh, I promise I'll be back soon' she said hugging her back

'Mommy, I hugged you because you've been crying again not because I don't want to stay with John' Chloe giggled, grabbing her Barbie dolls and princess books, well she needed something to do

Torrie felt that lump in her throat come back again.

'What?' she asked

'You've been crying again, your eyes are all wet' she said feeling Torries wet eyelashes

'No mommy hasn't been crying I promise, look I have to go come on' she said barely getting the words out. She wasn't strong enough to deal with this

…..

Kelly walked into the drive. She hoped she wasn't interrupting anything, but she was cold and wet, because like true movie style it had started pouring with rain just as she had walked out of the apartment

She knocked on the door and waited

'Hello' said Stacy

'Hey' Kelly smiled sheepishly, her hair and face dripping wet, make up messed up smudged all over her face.

'Kelly! What happened?' cried Stacy pulling her in from the cold storm into her warm house.

Stacy didn't even give Kelly a chance to explain when she screamed for her husband

'Randy!' she screamed at the staircase

'What are you giving birth already?' he asked running down the stairs

'No, get a towel and how many times have I told you not to run down the stairs, if you fall and die and leave me to raise this child alone I will not forgive you' she scolded

'You could have told me to get a towel when I was upstairs' he whined

'Randy we have a guest who is cold and wet, are you really going to argue with me?' she said softly, shooting him with her eyes

'Fine' he said running back upstairs

'Randy!' she screamed

Kelly couldn't contain her laughter and burst out laughing

'What?' asked Stacy

'Nothing, you too should be comedians' she said taking her coat off

'Look, sweetie what happened?' asked Stacy, once again

'Well me and Torrie got into an argument and I kinda walked out' she said not looking at Stacy

'What was the argument about?' asked Stacy

'Look it's a long story and im really cold, can I tell you later?' she whined. Stacy had been her best friend in high school, so they had been through everything together

'Sure' said Stacy, getting a little worried, Kelly and Torrie barely argued and when they did they made up 2 seconds after so something really bad must have happened

'Randy are you lost?' screamed Stacy suddenly when she realised he wasn't downstairs yet.

'Nope, I cant find them' he said coming downstairs

If looks could kill.

'Randy, you truly are an idiot' said Stacy, walking up the stairs grumbling something

'Pfft, well that was nice' he said

'Hey' Kelly said

'Oh my gosh, hey Barbie, what are you doing here' he said shocked, they also had know each other since high school, they were best friends

'Well me and Torrie moved here like a couple weeks ago' she said

'Really? You guys are the last people I thought would move to Manhattan' he said smirking

'Haha, nah we wanted to get out of there, too many…bad memories' she said

'Right' he said awkwardly he really didn't know what to say

Stacy came back downstairs with a towel in her hand, she walked straight past Randy

'Hey, im not a baby' Kelly said, as Stacy wrapped the towel around her

'Ok, sorry look do you want to stay here tonight?' she asked

'Well I kinda have no where else to go' Kelly said

'Of course you can, its no problem' said Stacy

'Well we kind have no room' said Randy

'Look Randy are you going to keep bringing up problems? Im pissed off at you already' said Stacy

'Well that kinda is a major problem' said Randy

'Ok fine you can sleep on the couch and Kelly can sleep with me. Problem solved' she smirked

'Oh, no its fine I'll sleep on the couch' said Kelly, watching them argue, it was kinda amusing

'No, I will not allow you to do that, come on lets get you out of them clothes' she said dragging her up the stairs

'Fine' Kelly huffed, she was too cold and tired to argue

'What, but she offered to sleep downstairs' Randy whined

'Look Randy shut up we're both getting annoyed at your whining, grow up' said Stacy

…..

Ok sorry I took so long to update…its me being lazy but I have the story kinda planned out but can you guys just please help me think of someone to be Torrie ex, and please don't say make on up because I hate making up characters…thank you. Also sorry, there wasn't any Cody in this chapter…but you'll forgive me ;D and again don't get upset its all part of the story…keep reviewing love you all and Happy New Year!


	6. Chapter 6

…..

Cody didn't understand what had just happened. No girl had ever blown him off like that, and he did not like it at all. He heard John talking…was he talking to himself?

'John who are you…'

He saw Chloe sitting on the floor

'Dude did you… did you take her? Im sure that's like against the law?!' asked Cody eyes wide in shock, not believing that his best friend would do something like this

'What…no Cody what do you think I am?…Torrie dropped her off because she had to go looking for Kelly, they had an argument or something' said John shrugging his shoulders, putting eye shadow on the Barbie dolls arms

'No, John you put the eye shadow on the eye lids not the arms' said Chloe, getting pretty frustrated, she enjoyed putting make up on her dolls with her aunty Kelly and she did it properly

'They had an argument? About what?' asked Cody, getting worried. Did they have the argument because of him? No of course not he was just being silly…right?

'I dunno, Torrie just said it was a long story' said John, again putting the lipstick on the Barbie dolls eyelids.

'Urgh, look how about we do something else' said Chloe giving up

'Ok what do you want to do?' asked John not knowing what he did wrong

'Let me give you a makeover! Please John' asked Chloe hopefully. She considered asking him to put make up on her like Kelly did to her but she carefully thought against this as John wasn't as good as putting it on as Kelly, and her mom wasn't here to tell her off about it

'Ha no, sweetie we can do something else but no put make up on me' shuddering, this bought back memories, because him being the youngest of 3 girls they had a big influence on the way John dressed when he was younger

Chloe pouted just the way her aunty Kelly had taught her to when dealing with boys and sure enough John melted and agreed

…..

'So what did you argue about?' asked Stacy

'Well, we moved into these apartments, next door to these guys, they were so nice. Anyway one of them, Cody, asked me out and I panicked. I didn't know what to do so I told Torrie, thinking she would understand about….. about ...punk,' said Kelly wiping the tear that came to her eyes

'Oh yeah, what did she say?' asked Stacy realising that Kelly would rather not dwell on that thought

'Well, she started saying some bull shit about how I should get over him and that I was over reacting, and then she had the nerve to say she still loved…_him_' said Kelly letting the tears fall like wet crystals

'Wait you moved in next door to some guy called Cody? Did he live with a guy called John?' asked Randy

Stacy and Kelly both looked at him as if to say get out before I shoot you, but Randy couldn't take hints

'Did he?'

'Randy are you still talking?' asked Stacy, giving him the millionth dirty look since Kelly had even been dragged in the house

'Yeah and Cody is a personal trainer and John is a P.E teacher' said Kelly referring to Randy's first question

'Really no way' said Randy

'Randy, our guest is crying, and you're not doing anything to comfort her, instead you making it worse' said Stacy

'Your mean when you're pregnant' said Randy pouting

'Well its no walk in the park for me either sunshine' said Stacy

'Pfft, remind me never to get you pregnant again' said Randy, rolling his eyes

'Randy don't roll your eyes at me' said Stacy

'Errmm, guys do you want me to leave' asked Kelly getting up

'No, you sit down' said Stacy pushing her back down

'So you know them? They're like my best friends,' Randy said smiling

'Aww that's sweet now can you go and make yourself useful and get some ice cream and tissues,' said Stacy getting really annoyed

'Okay okay keep your baby bump on,' said Randy silently laughing at his pathetic joke

'Ok, Randy that's it get out' said Stacy sternly

'Already gone' he said walking out and shutting the door as to protect him if they decided to throw something.

'Sorry about him, he's a bit of an idiot…if that's the word' said Stacy rolling her eyes

'Yeah but you still love him right?' asked Kelly, smiling at the way they argued

'Of course' she simply said

…..

'Cody!' John shouted

'Yeah' said Cody snapping out of his train of thoughts

'You've been staring at the wall for like 10 minutes, it's the most you've ever focused on anything before' said John chuckling to himself, he had just completed the impossible task of getting Chloe to bed

'Shut up John' said Cody, he wasn't in the mood to talk to John anymore

'Yo, dude what happened?' asked John, getting a little worried

'Nothing' said Cody

'Obviously somethings wrong' said John

'When's Torrie coming back to get Chloe?' asked Cody, trying to change the subject

There was a knock on the door

'Now apparently' said John, getting up to answer it

'Hey guys' said Randy

'Hey Randy' said John a little shocked

'What are you doing here?' asked Cody

'Pfft, well that's rude, cant I come and see my best friends' he asked

'What do you want?' asked John

'Nothing' said Randy walking into the apartment and making himself at home

'Nice Barbie dolls' said Randy picking up one of Chloe's dolls

'They're not mine' said John

'Awwhh, Cody that's sad that you have to buy your girlfriends?' said Randy

'You know what I can't be asked for this' said Cody

'Woah chill out dude…' said Randy wondering why Cody was being like this

'Fuck off,' said Cody as he walked out of the room

'What's up with mr grumpy pants?' Randy asked John

'I don't know he just seems so distance, it started when the girls moved in,' John replied

'So what's up?' asked Randy

'Oh you know wife's hormonal and guess who she takes it out on?' Randy said pointing to himself

'Aww trouble in paradise? To be fair it was your fault for knocking her up,' John said smirking

'Yeah well I think that we are ready so I don't care what you think,' Randy said turning his back on John

John laughed and punched his bestfriend

'OUCH!' Randy shouted

'Shhh you'll wake Chloe I just put her to sleep

Chloe walked out of the bedroom rubbing her eyes and holding a little bear

'John, I can't get back to sleep,' Chloe said a little grumpy as she had just been disturbed from her 'beauty sleep'

'Well done Randy,' said John

'Sorry' he said

'Chloe can you just try and go back to sleep please?' asked John

'Fine' she grumbled as she slumped off

'Whose the kid?' asked Randy

'You know the girls who moved next door, this is the older one, that's her kid'explained John

'Oh wow shes already got you looking after her kids?' asked Randy smirking

'Nah she had to go out she had an argument with her sister and she stormed out so she went looking for…'

'Wait what?' asked Randy

'Well,…'said John ready to explain the problem again

'No no wait is the sister called Kelly?' asked Randy

'Yeah why?' said John, suddenly feeling very worried

'And the other ones called Torrie?' asked Randy

'Yes' said John

'Kelly's at ours' said Randy

…..

Gonna stop there heehee…keep reviewing love you lots ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Soooooooooooooooo how much do you want to kill us? Really sorry we havent update in ages and ages and sister wanted to put Torries ex as Dean Ambrose, purley because he's freckin awesome:D Hopefully you'll forgive us after this chapter :D Also does everyone actually get whats going on in this story? Just my insecurities update telling us pweasee? :D

'Hi have you seen this girl?'Torrie asked the millionth person.  
Everyone just kept walking past her. She was so upset not only was she losing a sister but her father had told her to look after her. Her phone started ringing and,  
being as worried as she was, thought it was Kelly and answered it straight away.  
To her disappointment it was John, a new rush of worry flushed over her, had something happened to Chloe?  
'Hello' said John 'What happened' Torrie snapped, she really had no time for this 'Erm sorry if im interuppting but i kinda have important infor...' he said before Torrie cut him off 'Look, John i dont have time for your bullshit hurry the fuck up,'Torrie snapped once again 'Okay i just want you to calm down i know where your sister is,' John said calmly Torrie barely had time to think before she burst out screaming 'Where is she?' she asked breathlessly.

'Cody it was bound to happen someday..' said Ted 'No way, thats stupid, she turned me down...no one does that to me' said Cody, still not believing that he got turned down 'Look okay, shes just some other girl, im sure you have a different girl everyday week, what's so special about this one?' Ted asked not really understanding what was wrong.  
'He really really likes this one' said Maryse, not feeling guilty that she was eavesdropping 'No i dont, okay, look your not even supposed to be listening to our conversations' said Cody, angrily 'No, wait i agree with Maryse, i think you do like her thats why you cant believe you got turned down and your upset about it' said Ted 'Well of course you going to agree with Maryse' said Cody, under his breath 'I heard that Rhodes, and look what did she say when she turned you down?' said Maryse giggling, she loved Cody, and couldn't pass up a chance to poke fun of him, he looked so cute when he was frustrated anyway 'She didnt turn me down, and came up with some bullshit like it wasn't me it was her and she really couldn't or something' said Cody, wincing at the memory.  
'Ok seriously, that obviously means she has had a hard time with relationships in the past, you just have to deal with it' said Maryse, she just told it as it was, if one of her friends looked fat in a dress she told them, yeah a lot of people didnt like her for it but she didn't care.  
'Oh, go away, i only came to talk to Ted anyway' said Cody 'Ohh someones touchy' said Maryse watching Cody, walk out the door 'He's definatly in love' said Ted 'Oh yeah' said Maryse 'Why doesnt he just realise he likes her?' asked Ted, a little confused 'Oh, Teddy not everyone can be as perfect as us' said Maryse, sitting in the laps of her husband and giving him a sweet peck on the lips.

Torrie ran up to the door, tripping over her shoes as she sprinted to knock on the door.  
She kept knocking until she heard the voice of her high school friend.  
'Ok ok calm down, don't break my door' Stacy said Torrie looked a sight, her coat was barely on her shoulders, tears streaming down her face and her honey blond curls falling out of the ponytail.  
'Oh my god, Torrie what happened?' Stacy asked 'Where is she?' was all Torrie could stutter 'She's upstairs' said Stacy knowing exactly what happened, and knowing that she was there to patch things up with her sister Without another word she ran upstairs two at time.  
'Kelly?' she asked, walking into the bedroom 'What?' Kelly replied coldy 'Honey i'm so sorry, i did not mean any of the mean, horrible things i said to you, i love you your my little sister and i did not want to hurt you on purpose and...'  
Torrie started She was interuppted by her sister burying her head into her older sisters shoulder 'Torrie, no don't, what i said was more hurtful, i did not mean to say what i did and i can't judge your relationship with him...' Kelly said before she burst in to tears.  
Torrie instantly hugged her little sister.  
'No i'm sorry, it must be really hard for you, and i shouldn't have tried to think what you went through when he died' said Torrie, biting her lip so she didnt burst into tears.  
'No you're right i should, it silly for me to be bursting into tears over nothing, i have to accept that there is nothing i can do, thats why we moved right?  
For us to both get away from all the shit we went through' said Kelly 'Yeah' was all Torrie could say, 'your right'  
'I love you, and i could not have gone through everything without you, and i would like to think you couldnt have went through alot of the stuff without me'  
'No i couldnt' Torrie smiled

'Come on Chloe, go to bed please mommy's coming soon,' John begged the little girl.  
'No, i can't sleep i want my mommy' cried Chloe, this was the longest she had ever been away from her mother and she was not impressed.  
'Come on, if you go to sleep then mommy will come quicker i promise' said John, he was hoping Torrie would never ask him to babysit ever again.  
'Haha stubborn kid' said Randy, watching his friend fail at getting the little drama queen to bed 'Shut up you could help me' said John, getting a little frustrated at his friend, he was going to be a father soon so shouldnt he know how to do all this stuff?  
'Nope,look i better be getting home soon anyway otherwise Stacy is literally going to skin me alive' said Randy, leaping out of the chair.  
'Can you sleep with me John?' Chloe asked pouting (which she knew John couldnt resist.)  
'Ermm... fine then,' John gave in to the pouting 5 year old.  
'Woah dude i swear that's pedophila,'Randy said.  
'Shut up Randall,' John said punching his friend, 'and i'm not going to sleep with her i am going to wait til she falls asleep then i am going to leave her,' John said whispering that part.  
`Come on John, hurry up you can sleep with fluffy,' Chole called from her bedroom.  
'Who's fluffy?' John asked.  
'Fluffy's my bunny rabbit,' Chloe sighed

As Cody Rhodes walked up into his apartment, he saw the door had a big crack through it and must have been kicked. He walked in, and called for his friend. No answer. He looked around at the mess that lay at his feet. There was glass smashed everywhere, and there must have been a struggle. He saw the bedroom door swung wide open, and the ripped up leg of what looked like a teddy. There was a note on the counter...

ohh gona leave it there ;D i know i havent updated but dont let that stop you from reviewing...like i said i give up on things really easily so...  
and seriously do you guys actually understand what happened? Yeah im an insecure bitch, just help me pleasee, thank you, and i hope you dont hate me for making Dean Ambrose Torrie's ex, i just think the shield are awesomee for some reason...love you guys


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys loving the reviews anyway here is chapter 8 xxxx

'Look Cody i'm sure John and Chloe are just fine calm down,' Randy comforted his shaken friend, Who was now staying at his house because cody had said that the police needed to investigate the crime scene but Randy knew Cody was too scared to go there alone though he would never admit it.

'No Randy you didnt see it however did this is trying to kill him!' Cody said remembering last night.

'Look im sure they just went out' said Stacy, trying unsuccessfully to comfort her young friend.

'Yeah then dont you think he would be back by now?' Cody questioned her.

'Cody, sweetie i promise everythings going to be fine just think how poor Torrie's feeling?'Stacy said

'I know, it must be worse for her but its just that John's like a big brother to me and now he's gone and im never going to see him again...,' said Cody breaking down

'Aww babe it's okay trust me,' Stacy said hugging him

'Torrie come out,' Kelly said trying to get her big sister to come out of her bedroom.

'Why? is my daughter there?' Torrie said sobbing

'No, we've told the police and they are doing everything they can to find her' said Kelly, not really knowing what to say to her sister, as she had never lost a child before

Torrie replied with more sobs.

'Okay well at least let me come in,' Kelly asked, it broke her heart to hear her sister cry

'I suppose,' Torrie said

'Hello, I dont believe we've met, im Dean Ambrose,' said Dean Ambrose.

'What do you want?' John said coldly. He awoke to a very bad headache and a lot of worry as he could not find Chloe anywhere. He then met the guy who kidnapped him.  
He had dirty, greasy blond hair, and piercing green eyes.

'That was rude, why dont you tell me your name?' Dean said wickedly

'Look i'll give you what ever you want just leave the little girl alone,' John said defensively

'Oh your defensive, now Johnathon Anthony Felix Cena, i will let you go on one condition. I will let you go and we will both act like this never happened and you will not tell anyone that you saw me and i will not exist to you anymore' said Dean

'Ok, whats the condition' asked John raising his eyebrows knowing he would have to do something terrible to be set free, he had seen too many movies to know what was coming next.

'You let me go with my daughter' he said simply

'The last time i saw them was like at 8' Cody explained to PC Copeland

'Ok thank you for your time Mr Rhodes' said the policeman, he had green eyes and shoulder length blond hair. He had been doing his job for a long time so all of this did not really faze him.

As Cody, walked out he saw Torrie, her hair lank and greasy, her eyes were wet and red and her face was rough and pale.

'Seriously Torrie you could have made yourself look a little more presentable' said Kelly, rolling her eyes at her sisters appearance

'Shut up, at least i don't dress like i'm a celebrity everyday' snapped Torrie, she loved her little sister but she could really annoying

'No seriously you could have put a little make up on and done your hair up' she said, Kelly thought everyone had to at least look presentable when they went out

'Look Kelly, all i want to do is curl up in a ball and sleep, no actually i want my daughter back okay, i do not want to be here' said Torrie she had been snapping at her sister all day and yeah she felt bad but she didnt think Kelly understood what this felt like, losing your one and only daughter.

'Seriously stop snapping at me i havent done anything wrong to y...' Kelly froze

'Kelly' Torrie said, as she snapped her fingers in front of her sister's ocean blue eyes

Kelly suddenly came to life, and began playing with her hair and trying to avoid eye contact with everyone, which was unusual for Kelly as she was normally very confident when it came to people

'Kelly what are you doing' said Torrie, purely confused

'Nothing just looking for split ends' said Kelly concentrating deeply at a strand of her soft blond hair

'Kelly, i haven't seen you concentrate this hard since... well ever,' said Torrie surprised at her sister

'Shut up!' said Kelly silencing her sister.

'Hey guys' said Cody, also avoiding eye contact.

'Hey' said Torrie, awkwardly

Kelly pretended she did not hear anything and turned her head asif someone had called her

'How are you?' said Cody, realising how awkward the silence would be if he didnt say anything, quick

'Dont even start because i'm going to kill you loads of depressing thoughts and i wouldnt want to do that' said Torrie, smiling

'Oh, right well they just told me that they're still doing everything they can to find them' said Cody, trying to be reassuring, but not working he still felt just a little awkward and it was quite annoying that Kelly was not looking at him

'I know its still quite frustrating' said Torrie, her eyes were swimming with tears, but she tried hard not to let them fall

Cody realised that their short conversation was over, and Torrie was about to cry

'Well i should be going, i have work soon' he said

'Yeah, ok bye' said Torrie, smiling up at him

When he walked off, she was met with a sharp smack on her arm

'Oww, Kels what the heck!' cried Torrie, rubbing her arm

'Why did you talk to him?' Kelly said

'Well, i was being nice, i wasnt just going to ignore him and its only you who has a problem with him' said Torrie

'I dont have a problem with him, its just really awkward its like...' Kelly stopped again

'Its like what?' said Torrie

'I dont know whats its like ok, just leave me alone' said Kelly, she was so upset Cody hadnt talked to her, but she felt guilty she hadnt even tried to get his attention, she was so confused

'Ok calm down' said Torrie, smirking to herself, her sister was not the smartest person in the world but she got things in the end and to be honest Torrie was glad she finally getting over Phil Brookes

That's it guys, sorry its so short thanks for the reviews keep them coming otherwise i actually will give up on this xxxxx ;p


End file.
